dreamincubatorfandomcom-20200213-history
Dream Tropes Wiki/Channel Hop
Television shows are usually not directly owned by a particular channel, although once they have a contract to air the show they often have some creative control of it. The only exception is first-run syndicated shows that are owned entirely by the production company and distributed to individual stations, regardless of their network affiliation. At other times a show might be owned and produced by a specific network but the rights to air it were bought out by another network. It's a complicated business where all that matters sometimes is the bottom line. Just like sports teams, there are many reasons for a show to switch from one place to another. *Contract Buy-Outs: The show is exceptionally popular and when a contract expires two or more channels bid for new seasons. *Vindicated by History: The ratings weren't high enough on one channel so they didn't renew it for a new season. Another channel grabbed the show up (sometimes after a move to reruns in syndication) and it moved over. *And just like the trope, it may be poorly performing on one channel while on another channel it skyrockets in popularity. Of course, a 3.5 rating on ABC is cancel-worthy; a 3.5 rating on USA is cause for celebration. *Behind-the-Scenes Politics: Waning interest in the show and a network makes a great offer, sometimes a package deal with a selection of other shows. *Vertical Integration: Certain shows are saved only because their production companies happen to be under common ownership with another network. Shows produced by an in-house company can be sold to other networks for their airtime, thus the hop is more of a "coming home." Note that this only counts new episodes; else, the sheer number of places they've shown Looney Tunes reruns would make the page overflow. Channels calling episodes "premieres" when they know full well that they originally aired somewhere else are telling you Blatant Lies — slightly more honest ones might use the Weasel Words "network premiere". Examples Anime and Manga *''The Drillimation Series'', back when Angry German Kid began airing in Japan, was broadcasted on Fuji Television. However, Magical Girl Team Lucky Star began on TV Asahi until it ended in 1987, when the rights to distribute the series was handed back over to Fuji Television. Other * In Australia, several Technic Heroes that were airing in 2000,'' were changed from Seven Network to Network Ten, except for ''Midgygiant. However after the partnership deal between El TV Kadsre and Network Ten ended in 2005, Team Aqua, Maxigon Aqua II, Sypologac, Caxtroid, Phantom Bolt, Shukutan, Troloxoder, Galabot and Forces of Creative ''were all changed from Network Ten to Seven Network. ** In Japan, all aforementioned Technic Heroes shows that were airing in 2005, were changed from Fuji Television to TV Tokyo, save for the ones being aired by the JAITS stations and TV Asahi. ** In Indonesia, several Technic Heroes shows moved from RCTI to NET in 2014. Exceptions included ''Team Aqua and Maxigon: Aqua II. ** In Kuwait, prior to the Iraqi invasion, all Technic Heroes shows aired on Kuwait Television in English. After the Iraqi occupation ended, the shows began airing in Arabic on KTV1 and in English on KTV2. ** In India, Pupsquad moved from Disney Channel to Hungama TV in the middle of the 2016 season. *** In Australia, Pupsquad went from ABC to Network Ten to Seven Network to ABC Me. ** In the United Kingdom, Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu moved from Channel 4 to BBC 1 in the middle of it's second season. ** In Sweden, Team Aqua and Phantom Bolt channel-hopped from TV4 to SVT1 in the middle of 2005. It was made even confusing by the fact that both were left in English with Swedish subtitles on TV4, but when they moved to SVT1 they were now dubbed fully into Swedish. According to the Swedish subtitler (who became the translator when the dub commenced), this was due to SVT1 not wanting to pay for subtitling the series. *In El Kadsre, Murphy Brown was moved from Vlokozu Television to Banushen Television. Then-El TV Kadsre CEO Qasim Amjad said that "Murphy Brown was not included when they changed from Vlokozu Television to El TV Kadsre 4". *Similarity, in El Kadsre, Days of Our Lives was changed from El TV Kadsre 1 to RGN in 1983. *''Trixmon Adventures'' was changed from Banushen Television to RGN in 1999 in the middle of the fifth season after Banushen Media Corporation lost its rights to the Trixmon franchise. *''The Big Bang Theory in El Kadsre from RGN to El TV Kadsre 3 after its sixth season. *''South Park ''in El Kadsre from ITV to El TV Kadsre 3 after its first season. *Mintered'' in El Kadsre first aired on El TV Kadsre 3 in January 1997, before Viva 2 picked it up in 2000 where the third to 5th series aired, before it moved back to ETVK3 in 2003 for the sixth series, the repeat rights for series 3-5 remanined with Viva 2 until 2005, The show remains on El TV Kadsre 3 nowadays with repeats on the ETVKK channel. *''Go Go Stop!'' from Vlokozu Television to El TV Kadsre 3 to Banushen Television then to El TV Kadsre 3 again. *''Legend in El Kadsre from the Regal Channel (now RTV) to the then-newly-launched RGN after its first season. * ''The Single Guy from CPN to Banushen Television after its first season. Like the above-mentioned Scrubs and Brooklyn Nine-Nine on the real version of the TVTropes page, many people were confused, since the show was on NBC's Must See TV in the USA anyway. * Neo-Shifters in France from TF1 to FR3 after its first season. * Neo-Shifters ''in the Philippines from IBC to GMA in the middle of its first season. * ''Dragon Tales originally was on Cartoon Network in the United El Kadsreian Nations, but now it has reruns on Boomerang. Slightly subverted is that both channels are owned by the same parent company (Turner Broadcasting System). * In Kuboia, The Adventures of Stewie Griffin switched from Nickelodeon Kuboia to Sumkids Network due to the former's closure in December 2010. ** In fact, there's a lot of shows that switched from the MTV Networks Kuboia channels to others after the MTV empire's fall in Kuboia: *** Sagwa, the Chinese Siamese Cat from Nick Jr. Kuboia to Sumkids *** Doraemon from Nickelodeon Kuboia to Boing *''Ultraman Tiga'' in El Kadsre from El TV Kadsre 2 for the El Kadsreian dub to ETVKK for the 4Kids dub. *''The Simpsons'' in El Kadsre, from El TV Kadsre 3 to Viva then back to El TV Kadsre 3. In 2019, then back to ETVKK. *''Kamen Rider series in El Kadsre, from El TV Kadsre 1 to Banushen Television then to ETVKK. *Archer from FX to Fox8 to FXX in the Euro Republics. * ''Oliver Beene had its jump in El Kadsre airing its first 8 episodes on both Star TV and Banushen Television (both had a stronger relationship with two networks including such shows like Action and Caroline in the City). After its first 8 episodes, Star TV no longer gain the rights in El Kadsre, and it was cut down to just one network, Banushen Television, who held exclusively in El Kadsre before the end of Oliver Beene's run. * Almost Naked Animals in the Euro Republics from 3G to Cartoon Network for series 2 back to 3G for the final series * Futurama started airing in El Kadsre on Banushen Television, replacing Maggie Winters. After the first nine episodes, it moved to El TV Kadsre 3, before it was pulled in 2003. As for the 2008 revival, Viva 2 picked up, before being moved to El TV Kadsre 3 in 2011 before being pulled. * Captain Bluebear Club (the El Kadsreian English dub of the German series Käpt’n Blaubär Club) was transferred from the El TV Kadsre 1's El TV Kadsre for Kids block to the Banushen Television's Saturday Banushen block in 1996. Appropriately, both Darren Cody runs as CEO of El TV Kadsre (from 1994 to 1996) and Banushen Media Corporation (from 1996 to 2003) and both have the show. * Becker was moved from CPN to Banushen Television starting with its second season, but for the similar reasons The Single Guy had, it worked out because of poor ratings of the first season in El Kadsre that CPN scheduled the show opposite Frasier. *''Crossing Jordan'' first aired in El Kadsre on RGN in 2002. After its first season, it declined fast, and it was moved to El TV Kadsre 1. *In Mexico The Red Green Show started off on TV Azteca's Azteca 13 but moved to Televisa's Canal 5 after TV Azteca lost the Mexican broadcasting rights under very messy circumstances. *In Gau, Malaysian cartoons (e.g. Ejen Ali, BoBoiBoy and Upin & Ipin) first aired on ZigZap but when ZigZap closed and replaced with relaunched version of Toon Disney, these cartoons moved to Nicktoons. Category:Tropes Category:Dream Fiction Wiki